goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clive Carter
Clive Carter is an English actor. Biography Carter studied at the London Academy of Dramatic Arts, and managed to acheive success on stage and screen, playing the semi-regular role of Dudley Blake in Rep and having a small role in The Da Vinci Code. However, the stage was where he found his greatest success, appearing in several original musical productions and straight plays, including the lead in Henry V and playing Gooper in Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. Singing Best known for his work in musical theatre, Carter was the first actor to play the role of Raoul in The Phantom of the Opera at the Sydmonton Festival, though the role was later assumed by Steve Barton on the West End. That same year, he originated the role of Grantaire and Bamatabois in Les Misérables, before succeeding Roger Allam as Javert. Carter later appeared in the original West End cast of Into the Woods in the dual role of the Wolf and Cinderella's Prince, which gained him an Olivier Award nomination. He later appeared in Sondheim revues Marry Me a Little and Putting It Together and featured in the original production of Always. In 2002 he took over the role of Khashoggi in We Will Rock You and in 2009 originated the role of Bob in Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, before succeeding Sam Kelly as The Wizard in Wicked, and later playing Mr. Salt in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Stage The Rocky Horror Show (?) *Sweet Transvestite (duet) *I Can Make You a Man (solo) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet Schmanet, Janet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *I'm Going Home (solo) Godspell (?) *Save the People (contains solo lines) *Learn Your Lessons Well (contains solo lines) *All For the Best (contains solo lines) *Learn Your Lessons Well (reprise) *Alas for You (solo) *Beautiful City *Day by Day *Finale (contains solo lines) Marilyn! (1983)(originated the role) The Phantom of the Opera (1985)(Sydmonton Workshop) *Prologue (solo) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1985) Chain Gang Worker (originated the role) *Work Song (contains solo lines) Bamatabois (originated the role) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) Drinker (originated the role) *Master of the House (contains solo lines) Grantaire (originated the role) *The ABC Cafe (contains solo lines) *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? *One Day More *Upon These Stones (contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *Dawn of Anguish Javert *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Oklahoma! *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Pore Jud Is Daid (duet) *The Farmer and the Cowman (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Into the Woods (1990) The Wolf *Prologue (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Hello, Little Girl (duet) Cinderella's Prince *Agony (duet) *Finale (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Prologue (Act Two)(contains solo lines) *Agony (reprise)(duet) *Any Moment (duet) * Finale (Act Two)(contains solo lines) Putting It Together (1992) *Putting It Together *Rich and Happy (contains solo lines) *Lovely (contains solo lines) *Hello Little Girl (duet) *Have I Got a Girl for You (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Bang! (contains solo lines) *Unworthy of Your Love (duet) *Rich and Happy" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Back in Business *It's Hot Up Here *Live Alone and Like It (solo) *Marry Me a Little (solo) *Merrily We Roll Along #3 *Being Alive (contains solo lines) *Finale/Old Friends Marry Me a Little (1997) Always (1997)(originated the role) *"I Stand Before My Destiny (solo) *If Always Were A Place (solo) *Hearts Have Their Reasons (duet) *Invitation For Two (duet) *Always (duet) *I Stand Before My Destiny (Reprise)(solo0 My Fair Lady *Why Can't the English? (solo) *I'm an Ordinary Man (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) *Without You (duet) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) The Rat Pack We Will Rock You (2002) *A Kind of Magic (contains solo lines) *Seven Seas of Rhye (contains solo lines) *Bohemian Rhapsody Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (2009) *A Fine Romance (reprise)(solo) Wicked (2010) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *A Sentimental Man (solo) *Wonderful (duet) *A Sentimental Man (reprise)(solo) Soho Cinders (2011)(originated the role) *Old Compton Street (reprise)(solo) *Who's that Boy? *Curtain Call Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2013) *When Veruca Says (duet) *Strike That! Reverse It! (contains solo lines) Albums Swan Esther (1983) *A Far Outpost of Persia (solo) *The Queen's Party (contains solo lines) *The Emperor's Wrath (duet) *A Bright Idea (contains solo lines) *I've Neglected to Mention (duet) *Kill the King! (contains solo lines) *I Am Great! (duet) *I Don't Trust Haman (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Gallery Swanesther1983.jpg|'Swan Esther.' carterraoul.jpg|'Raoul de Chagny' in The Phantom of the Opera. Carterbamatambois.jpg|'Bamatambois' in Les Misérables. Grantaireenjolras85.jpg|'Grantaire' and Enjolras in Les Misérables. carterjaver.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. carterprince.jpg|'Cinderella's Prince' with Rapunzel's Prince in Into the Woods. bobcarter.jpg|'Bob' in Priscilla, Queen of the Desert. carterwizard.jpg|'The Wizard' in Wicked. cartermrsalt.jpg|'Mr. Salt' in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Carter, Clive Carter, Clive